


The Tattoo Artist

by koreanboyswriting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: Kim Taehyung as a tattoo artist au.





	The Tattoo Artist

He was sitting in a black leather chair his feet propped on red embroidered ottoman a couple feet away. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he had a sketch pad in his lap, his hand flicking lazy strokes over the page. His brown hair was long and wavy, and his fringe tickled the tops of his eyebrows as he shook his hair out of his face. His neck was covered in whorls of black ink that disappeared into the collar of his silk patterned shirt, the black jeans he wore were distressed and you could see peeks of black ink painted on his fair skin.

The bell tinkled as you opened the glass door and walked into the dim tattoo parlor. The lights were low, and the walls were dark. Everything was colored in dark leather and the smell of ink and cloves. The man looked up from his sketch pad and smiled warmly at you. He uncrossed his legs and stood, his frame much taller than you had thought seeing him through the window. The moon light flickered through the blinds as he walked over to the front desk.

“How can I help you?” He asked, his voice a low and warm baritone.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come so late.” You apologized as you looked around the empty parlor.

“Hey, we wouldn’t be open this late if people didn’t come in.” He smiled again as he spoke, setting his sketchpad and pen down on the grand wood desk that sat right in front of the glass doors.

You shrugged shyly in response and he looked at you as if trying to puzzle you out in his head.

“My name is Taehyung by the way.” He extended out his hand to you and you took it, saying your name and trying not to stare at the script that was elegantly sprawled across his knuckles. He noticed you pause at them for a minute anyway and flipped your clasped hands over so his was on top and he read out the script.

“Evolve. I got this done when I first started tattooing to remind myself that you never stop growing… or evolving.” He smirked and held up his other hand, so you could see the complete picture. There were three letters on each hand, none tattooed on either pinkie. Thick lines and vines wound around the thick letters and trickled onto the pinkie fingers, the phases of the moon were tattooed lower on his fingers underneath the letters. All together it was beautiful, gaudy and large but beautiful. You held his hands in yours and traced the linework.

“These are beautiful, kind of what I was looking to get done actually.”

“Really? What were you thinking?” He responded his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“The dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest.”

Taehyung paused before slowly smiling, “I love that. That’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. Someone I really love once told that to me.”

Taehyung smiled again, “Okay, so placement. Where were you thinking? Do you have any specific ideas on font or do you want me to draw you something?”

“Why don’t you draw me something.” You said confidently.

Taehyung smiled and handed you a large book that was filled with thick laminated pictures, all the cover said was Taehyung.

“Well, while I sketch something out you can look through this, it’s a collection of my work.”

You smiled and took it and sat down in the leather chair Taehyung had vacated. He sat at the front desk and flipped open his sketchbook, turned on the lamp, and began sketching. You looked through the book as you listened to his pencil scratch the page and the smooth jazz that poured out the speakers that laid in the ceiling. The work was exquisite, his style was broad and varying switching from abstract faces and detailed portraits. Many of them looked like they had been painted on the skin, the linework light but precise. He seemed to be fond of everything from tiny detailed script work on wrists to a large dragon that he had inked across someone’s entire back. You flipped through a couple more pages before looking up Taehyung again.

He was bent over the sketchpad like he was when you first saw him, and you took the moment to truly observe him. He was attractive when you first saw him but as you really took in his features you realized how handsome he was. His eyes were a warm brown and the black lip ring he had hooked into the side of his bottom lip accented his rosy pout. He swiped out his tongue and flicked the ring back and forth as he concentrated on the sketch. The black piercing on his eyebrow peaked out underneath his fringe as he furrowed them in concentration. Soon you weren’t even trying to look at the book anymore you just kept losing focus and glancing up at him again from underneath your lashes. You looked down at the book as he shook his hair from his face again and leaned back from his pad as he announced he was done.

You walked over and looked over his shoulder at the pad as he held it up. The words were thin and sloped, delicate vines and flowers curled around and underneath the letters, small little blooms popping from the dots of the I’s and the ends of the N’s. You leaned over his shoulder and traced the lines with your fingers.

“I love it,” You whispered.

Taehyung turned to face you, his face close to yours as you were looking over his shoulder. The air felt charged for a moment, like a magnet had snapped into place, or static electricity was singing in the air between the two of you. You stood straight again, cleared your throat and blushed heavily.

“I’m glad you like it. Do you know where you want it?” Taehyung asked grinning slyly at you.

“Um, I was thinking maybe on my back. On my right shoulder blade…” You trailed off.

Taehyung nodded and licked his lips, “That sounds perfect, you can go sit on that recliner there and let me put the sketch on transfer paper.”

The chairs were all arranged in neat rows, equal lengths away from each other like hair salon chairs. Full length mirrors were inlaid on the walls the chairs were faced, and on the opposite wall was a collection of art and trinkets. There were pictures of the tattoo artists face next to collections of their best work. These were framed by giant paintings of tarot cards, black and white photographs, and Ouija boards.

You nodded at Taehyung and moved to sit on one of the leather recliners, which looked more like a cross between a cushioned office chair and a massage table. It was long and stitched in black leather, there was a circular opening for your face, and the top part of it was raised up. Taehyung came over after a couple minutes and moved the top part down, so it was completely flat, added leather arm rest extensions and rolled over a cushioned chair and ink station. He looked at you for a moment and nodded and you pulled off your t-shirt. Taehyung’s eyes turned heated for a moment before he cleared his throat and stuttered that you could lay down on your front. You slid your right arm out of your bra strap and laid down as Taehyung grabbed the transfer paper drawing. His fingers were delicate as he placed the thin paper onto your skin, pressing it down lightly and smoothing over it with his hand. His slow strokes were soothing, and it relaxed you as he moved his hand slowly back and forth before pulling it off. He sat back in his chair and you stood and looked in the mirror over your shoulder spinning to see it from each side and take in the beautiful rolling script. You nodded feverishly and exclaimed your love for it. Taehyung smiled and instructed you to lay down again, scooting his moving metal cart into place next to the table.

You breathed in slowly trying to stay calm and not talk yourself out of getting the tattoo again. You had wanted it forever, but you always struggled with actually committing to it and you were going get it tattooed today whether you were scared or not. You breathed in deeply through your nose and slowly exhaled through your mouth. Taehyung had the tattoo needle in his hand and paused when he heard your heavy breathing.

“Are you okay?” He asked his voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine sorry,” you laughed nervously, “I’m just a little nervous but I’ll be fine.”

Taehyung set down the tattoo machine and put his hands on his thighs. “Just try to relax.”

You breathed in through your nose and out through your mouth one last time and nodded, “I’m ready.”

He adjusted the black gloves he put on and picked up the tattoo needle again and dipped the tip into the little pot of ink he had on his cart. He placed his left hand on your back his fingers splayed wide to let you know he was about to start. You could feel the warmth of his skin through the plastic gloves and it calmed you, the warmth trickling into your spine and releasing the tension from between your shoulder blades. He set the needle against your skin on the leftmost side of the tattoo and began.

The pain was not at all what you expected it to be. The first moment stung and all you could feel was the cold of the needle, but after a few minutes you could almost compartmentalize the pain. Like when you got your eyebrows done or your legs waxed, your skin just calmed to the pain. You took steady breaths at Taehyung’s suggestion and tried to keep the tension from your back and arms by slightly wiggling the tips of your fingers.

Taehyung was patient and calm and frequently asked if you needed him to stop or if you wanted to take a break, you denied every time, and after he realized you wouldn’t need to stop he started an easy chat with you over the buzz of the needle.

“So, why now? Y/n, right?” Taehyung asked as he dipped his needle into the ink again.

“Yeah, that’s right, and what do you mean why now?” You said your voice a little hoarse from being unused.

“Well, it’s Tuesday. It’s nine o’clock. And you came to a tattoo parlor that’s in Manhattan. I’m curious.”

You laughed, trying to keep your body from moving with it. Taehyung chuckled with you his hand flat on your back to still you.

“Well… I think I’m going through a mid-life crisis.”

Taehyung snorted, he moved the needle from your back and calmed his laughter before continuing the tattoo. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I’m just bored. Tired. Nothing is exciting me anymore and I’m trying to find something that makes me happy. And I thought maybe getting tattoo could be the start of something for me.”

Taehyung nodded sagely, as if you didn’t sound like a stupid impulsive person who was hoping some ink could change the trajectory of your entire life. The thoughts ran through your head over and over as he was silent, and you considered telling him to forget what you said when he finally spoke.

“Why do you feel that way?” He said softly, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“What do you mean?” You sucked in a breath.

“How did you get here?” His voice seemed to ring in the air, as he dipped his needle into the ink again and resumed the tattoo.

The question perplexed you. You understood it, but for some reason you couldn’t fathom how you did get here after all.

“I think I’m just lost.” You paused, and Taehyung hummed in assent, which gave you the courage to continue.

“I think maybe it’s been multiple things.” You sighed and continued. “I’m tired of my job, I was tired of my now ex-boyfriend, I’m tired of where I’m living. I just… I need a change I need something new, I’m bored of my life.”

Taehyung nodded, “That’s why I got into tattooing.”

You turned your head to face him and he smiled, jerking his chin to tell you to turn your head back.

“I had this job that I absolutely hated, it was an office job and it was monotonous. I did the same thing every single day, eventually I just couldn’t take it anymore. So, I quit.”

You kept really still as he tattooed your back and talked.

“I moved away from where I had lived all my life and pursued my passion for art, and I’ve never looked back. My family was upset at first but when they realized how much happier I am here doing what I’m doing, they understood.”

“How did you do that though? I’m so scared to take that leap…”

“You have to decide to take your happiness, your life, into your own hands. I just had an epiphany and did what I had always wanted to do.”

You sat there in silence for a moment and let Taehyung’s words wash over you. The thoughts that you could never do that sprinkled into your mind for a moment, but then you decided that you shouldbe bold. You would be unhappy forever if you constantly just did what you were told or walked the path that was safe. It was time to live your life fully and unapologetically. Or else you would just disappear.

“Thank you.” You said after a couple moments.

“Taehyung cocked his head to the side, “For what?”

“For saying exactly what I needed to hear.”

Taehyung smiled and continued tattooing you for a couple more moments in silence. After what felt like an hour, Taehyung let his needle drop onto the tray and he rolled away a little in his chair. You moved to stand, anxious to see it.

“Is it done??” You shifted your arms.

“Hold on!” Taehyung held up his hands, “Not yet! One second!”

He moved to get water and some soap, and he created some suds in a bowl before rubbing it on your back and then wiping it off.

“Okay, now you can look.” He set down the bowl and paper towel and removed his gloves as he watched you stand and turn in the mirror.

Your skin was slightly pink, and the ink shined fresh, but for some reason it felt like the ink had always been there. Like it was a part of you and Taehyung had just helped you realize it was there. You turned over each shoulder and examined it at both angles, beaming with happiness. The flowers looked as delicate as they had on the page. The vines curled intricately, and the words seared into your mind with meaning. It was gorgeous, and you didn’t want to stop staring at it.

You ran over to Taehyung overcome with emotion and pulled him into a hug. His body was stiff at first but then he immediately melted into your embrace. He settled his hands onto your lower back as you whispered into his shoulder how much you loved it and how thankful you were. You sat there hugging for a moment, before you remembered that you weren’t wearing a shirt and you had met this man a couple hours ago.

You pulled away and laughed shyly, “Sorry,” you giggled again, “I just love it so much.” You twisted and looked at it in the mirror again. “Ugh, I could kiss you! I love it so much.”

“Why don’t you?” Taehyung spoke, his voice low and heady.

You spun around, his eyes were warm and locked right on yours. You opened your mouth and closed it again, as Taehyung closed the gap between you two. He cupped your face with his palm, and even though his hand was warm, the touch sent shivers through your body. He gently embraced your face with his other hand and you leaned into his touch closing your eyes slightly. When you opened them again, Taehyung was smiling, you fluttered your eyelids closed again and Taehyung pressed his lips lightly against yours.

The kiss was tentative, questioning, and sweet. You moved into it because it just made sense. Taehyung responded, his hands moving from your face and trailing down your arms till they were settled on your waist. You slid yours from his chest up into his hair, the soft strands sliding between your fingers as the kiss grew more passionate.

Taehyung slipped his tongue into your mouth, the sensation immediately making you want more. He pulled you by your hips tighter into his body. You couldn’t think about anything, just needing moreas he moved from your lips to your neck. Licking and pecking and nipping along the delicate skin of your neck. You sighed, and Taehyung moaned in response, pushing you back into the tattoo table. You yanked his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it as he made hickies on your neck. He let go of your lower back, and smirked as his eyes met yours, the warm brown filled with mischief as you removed his silk shirt, the supple fabric sliding off his broad shoulders.

He pushed you down onto the table with one finger on your chest, you giggled at his dominance. He climbed on top of you pressing kisses onto your chest as you breathed heavily. He trailed the kisses up your neck to your ear. His breath was the only thing you could hear, and it quickened the racing of your heart, the sensation heating your entire body down to your core as he licked the lobe and tugged on it with his teeth, you gasped, and Taehyung’s lips returned to yours.

He slid his tongue between your lips, and his fingers flipped the button of your jeans. He kissed his way down your neck, stopping at your breasts. He slid his arm underneath your arched back and unhooked the strap. He kissed and massage your breasts, taking your nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue, sucking and kissing until they were hard underneath his expert care. 

He continued down your body and peeled off your jeans, your whole body an inferno from his tending. He pushed your legs apart and started on your right knee, leaving wet kisses down your thigh, the arc of fire going straight to your core. He grabbed your left thigh hard, digging in his fingers and pushing in his nails ever-so-slightly. He continued kissing his way down your thigh till he was at your core, where he pulled down the top of your panties with his teeth and moved them down to your ankles before resuming his grip on your thighs.

He pressed a light kiss right on your clit before licking it lightly, the lightness of his touch sending shivers throughout your body. The next flick of his tongue had more pressure, your clit sending spirals of pleasure straight to your head and warming the rest of your body. He moved his tongue faster torturing your clit until you thought you would burst into flames, but he didn’t stop. He just slid his fingers into your mouth and you sucked on them obediently, before he slid them through your juices, teasing your clit lightly before shoving them inside you. You arched your back, your head digging into the leather as Taehyung pumped his fingers inside of you. Sliding them out to cover them with your juices more before sliding them back inside of you. He moved his tongue down to your clit again and sucked on it mercilessly with his tongue while his fingers pumped in and out of you until you shattered, his name leaving your lips weakly.

Taehyung started to pull away when you sat up and slammed your lips against his, the fire reignited in your body.

“I want you,” You whispered.

You slid your hands down Taehyung’s lean tattooed torso and unbuttoned his tight pants and pulled them off his thighs. Taehyung removed them the rest of the way, and pulled out his wallet, sliding out a foil wrapper, tearing it with his teeth, and sliding on the condom before he moved on top of you again. He moved his fingers through your juices again, your clit still sensitive as he lightly passed it, and instead of sliding his fingers inside you again he lifted them up to his mouth and sucked on them.

“Mmm…” He groaned. “You’re so sweet.”

A moan escaped your lips before Taehyung slid all the way into you and all you could do was breath heavily. Taehyung ground his hips into you and moved deeper till you had all of him inside you. The full feeling almost sending you over the edge. He was supporting himself on his forearms on either side of your head as he moved out of you slowly and then plunged back in, hard. You almost yelled out, your entire body coursing with need as Taehyung moved agonizingly slowly. His eyes were locked on yours as he moved out of you slowly then slammed back into you again, your walls already clenching, your climax about to shatter you when you whispered, “Please Taehyung, harder.”

He smirked and kissed your nose, and continued rolling his hips into you until, you screamed, your orgasm shaking through your entire body as Taehyung continued grinding into you, wringing out every last nerve in your body, until he climaxed, his arms shaking until they gave out and he collapsed on top of you.

You both laid there panting, your legs shaking from the orgasm that was still making your body sing. You combed your fingers through Taehyung’s hair and hummed in response.

“I guess I can’t go to anyone else for tattoo’s now.” You choked out.

Taehyung burst into laughter in response.


End file.
